Codependencia
by la risa de tus ojos
Summary: Viñeta; Era la última vez, otra vez. No es que sean co-dependendientes. Pueden dejarlo cuando quieran. Simplemente no quieren hacerlo. Alice/Jacob. Para Cafesitodeldia.


**Disclaimer**: Crepúsculo es de Stephenie Meyer. La trama de esto es mia, y si lo tocas, te dreno. You know.

**Summary**: Viñeta; Era la última vez, otra vez. No es que sean co-dependendientes. Pueden dejarlo cuando quieran. Simplemente no quieren hacerlo. Alice/Jacob. Para Cafesitodeldia.

**Nota 1**: Para mi prome-geme, Cafesitodeldia, aka Anna, por que me dio la idea inconcientemente con su tarea(?). Sí, ayudarte a hacer la tarea me inspira(?). Tequieroamoradoro, prome-geme(l):3 ¡Espero que te guste!

**Nota 2:** Sí, no están leyendo mal. Esto es un Alice/Jacob. Si te gusta el cannon y eres de las odiootracosaquenoseaEdward&Bellafelicesporsiempre, no leas. No te va a gustar. Pero si no, bienvenido ;)

**Nota 3:** Jacob/Alice son OTP. He dicho.

* * *

**Codependencia**

«Los drogadictos pueden parar cuando quieran.

Simplemente _no quieren_ hacerlo.»

—No lo hagas… —dices, y yo te sonrío. Por que no es lo que deseas. Deseas que continúe, y lo se muy bien. Lo se incluso aun que no pueda ver nada. Lo leo en tus ojos, Jacob, en tu alma.

—¿Qué no quieres que haga? ¿Esto? —te acorralo contra la pared y paso mi dedo por tu pecho, caliente y moreno, que me quema y me encanta. Es retorcido, la verdad. No me importa (y se que a ti tampoco)

En momento como estos nadie piensa, y el remordimiento ni me cruza por la cabeza. Por que es un lindo –y excitante—juego, que sabemos que jamás dejara de ser eso. Y tú te niegas, a veces, por que te gusta acerté del rogar, ¿cierto?

Algunos le llaman adicción, por que no podemos parar. Pero es que yo no quiero, Jacob, amo jugar a esto. Amo sentir tú calor contra mi frío, entibiándome, y amo ser cómplice de esos deslices tuyos tan encantadores. Así que no es una adicción, ¿entendido? Podemos parar. Simplemente yo no quiero hacerlo.

Muchos menos es co-dependencia. Ni se te ocurra mencionarlo. Yo no te controlo. Tú te dejas controlar, como un lindo cachorro. Eres fácil, y yo no me aprovecho de ello —la verdad sí—. No me preocupas, realmente, solo juego a que sí, para que todo llegue a esto, y entonces podamos jugar. Así que no es co-dependencia. Puedo parar, ya te lo dije. Pero igualmente, no quiero hacerlo.

Te quitas la mascara, por que ya no lo resistes. Me deseas, ¿cierto? Y yo me alejo. Por que no será cuando tú quieras. Doy dos pasos para atrás, y tú gruñes. Te sonrío. Es un juego muy divertido.

—¿No querías que parara?

—Pues ahora quiero que sigas.

Me das risa, y te lo demuestro. Tú me frunces el ceño. Es que eres tan inmaduro, tan joven y tan desesperado. Crees torpemente que tomaras el control de las cosas, y yo cederé ante ti. Pero no, cariño, así no son las cosas.

—Pero ahora yo quiero parar.

Te acercas. Me alejo. Te vuelves a acercar.

—¿Crees que me da miedo? ¿Crees que le temo al lobo feroz? No Jacob, el duendecillo controla al lobo feroz. Y a ti te encanta.

Sabes que tengo razón, pero no lo demostraras. Por que eres terco. Otras cosas que me gustan de ti.

Me miras, inquieto, esperando. Sabes que solo yo tengo el control. Y en esos ojos negros y grandes, nublados de pasión, caigo. No soy tan fuerte.

Te beso contra un árbol, y te sobresaltas por la rapidez de mis movimientos. Respiro, y gruño, por que apestas. Es salado y amargo, como vinagre. Es tan desagradable. Pero sigo embriagándome como desquiciada, intentando derretir el hielo con tú calor. Hielo y fuego. Fingiendo que se llevan bien.

Te alejas, por que necesitas respirar. Pero yo no te dejo, por que aun no me sacio de ti (de hecho, jamás lo hago, por eso estamos aquí). Gruñes, y te asfixio, pero yo río. Por que es divertido verte en esta situación.

Puedes llamarme cruel, si lo deseas. Puedes decirme malvada, también, pero no lo soy. No soy mas que un vampiro aburrido, necesitada de algo con que divertirse.

Después, al final, nos separaremos. Me burlare de los rasguños y las mordeduras que te deje, mientras que tú te vistes. Me dirás que no quieres volverme a ver, y que esta fue la última vez. Yo me encogeré de hombros, y te mirare ir, sabiendo que mañana se repetirá, como ayer.

Por que eres co-dependiente a mí.

* * *

Err, ¿un review?  
Por compasión no, por que Mariana se enoja(?)

¡Quiero opiniones!  
+AnaluC.


End file.
